Agent POE
by Clopin K. Trouillefou
Summary: Edgar Poe becomes the GIB's newest Agent-In-Training...


Edgar Poe gazed around him in wonder; there were aliens and gargoyles everywhere in here. At least he wasn't the only of his kind, though he was probably the only dead poet to be brought back and turned into a gargoyle. Agent K, head of GIB, had just shown him around and now they returned to her office.

"Well, all seems to be in order," she said, "And it appears that you would make a fine agent. Welcome to the GIB. You will henceforth be known under the agent name POE."

His heart swelled with pride; he was an agent of the GIB, few were accepted, but he, a 19th century poet, had made it.

"Thank you," he said calmly, "I am honored to become an agent."

"You should be," she replied, "Though we are still a little short-staffed since the attack on headquarters a few years back, few make it. As head of the GIB, I've other work to attend so I will have Agent 'G show you to your quarters."

K pressed the button on the intercom on her desk and requested that 'G report to her office immediately. Within moments, a dark green female entered with a rather annoyed look on her face.

"Can this wait, boss?" she said, "I'm starving and it's lunchtime."

"Good, then you can take the newest AIT with you," K said with a grin, "And then show him to his quarters."

"As long as I get to eat first," 'G mumbled.

"'G, this is AIT POE," K motioned to the white male, "POE, Agent 'G, head of GIB Intelligence."

"All right," 'G sighed, leaving K's office with POE, "Lunchtime! You hungry? Good, let's go to the lounge. Maybe I'll introduce you to some alien foods."

The pair made their way to the lounge where the worm-guys were having coffee, as usual when they walked in and 'G pulled out a cheese ball. In an instant, they were gone, POE gazing after them wide-eyed. 

"This," she said setting it on the table, "Is a Cathran cheese ball. It's only cheese… and fish eyes. It's actually good."

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, looking at it.

"You'll smell like llama for a week. Nothing big, I went through it when I joined up. Go ahead, it's really good. A little slimy, but good."

He all but pounced on it, eating it faster than 'G thought anyone (aside from herself) capable of; it'd been so long since he'd had real food. 

'G hadn't lied, POE could barely adjust to it; he was stuck in his quarters (more like suite) for five days. He spent his time studying past logs, alien species, GIB bios, and other things on his computer. Though that took him the better part of two days to figure out by itself, but he was a fast learner and soon had it working for him. His uniform had come to consist of a black trench coat, black vest, the usual white dress shirt and black pants. He also added black fingerless gloves and black toe-less things (don't know what to call them) for his feet. When he wasn't on the computer, he was sitting on his couch reading, sketching, or even singing to himself. A few times he tried to return to his writing, but nothing came to him so he gave up for the moment. Though he soon learned to hate being the new guy.

POE's first week (after the smell subsided of course) consisted of training and the like and he was constantly being quizzed on alien species and such. As an agent he had to know his aliens, which were friends and which were enemies. Among POE's new duties as an AIT was… laundry. It was on one of POE's laundry nights that disaster struck… in the form of 'G. POE learned quickly that her greatest weakness was food and where there was food, 'G was never far from it. Her birthday for instance, a few agents had tried to throw a surprise party but she ate the cake long before party time. Then there was C's training session where she had to keep 'G away from Chinese food. Not to mention the mission where 'G had had to be restrained due to her love for food. 

POE was carrying the basket of laundry down the stairs to have it cleaned and was walking past the lounge when a few other agents came in with bags of Chinese. He heard the clatter of talons against metal behind him and before he knew it, G' all but ran him over in her haste to reach the Chinese food. He fell down the remainder of the stairs, the basket landing on his head and dirty clothes all over the place. He sighed, lifting the basket up enough to see 'G rummaging through the bags of food. He also saw a grey, white-tipped-taloned foot tapping on the floor in front of him. He looked up to see K, eye ridge quirked in impatience, with her hands on her hips in a rather annoyed position. She always caught him in his worst moments so he wasn't measuring up well in her eyes. 

"Thus begins my career as a GIB agent," he muttered, offering his boss a sheepish grin.


End file.
